Recent Events
by Snape's-Mystic-Raven
Summary: OneShot On his way to breakfast Albus stumbles across a troubled Potions Master and gives him a nudge in the right direction. Pure Fluff


DISCLAIMER: Alas I do not own Harry Potter, the wonderful J.K. Rowling has that honor. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**"ASHAMED...HOW DARE SHE!"** growled Severus Snape as he strode quickly through the castle making his way up to the Great Hall for breakfast.

How dare she say he was ashamed of their relationship. Just because one did not want to go walking about the school like some hormone driven boy and start snogging in the hallways she thought he was ashamed of being with her. That was just not true, as a matter of fact he was eternally grateful that such a bright and beautiful young witch had even given him the time of day. He supposed though that maybe she was a bit right in assuming he was. Still continuing on his journey he slowed just a bit to collect his thoughts.

_"I certainly haven't given her reason to believe otherwise,"_ he mumbled to himself.

Showing any affection was a sign of weakness becuase then your enemies knew how to strike at you. He was not ashamed he was merely playing it safe. Afterall there were a few rogue Death Eaters about who still saw him as a traitor to the Dark Lord. Men, who he knew for a fact, would use any means necessary to get back at him. If they ever found out about his feelings she would surely be a target and he wasn't about to take the chance.

Deep in thought Severus had not noticed that he was now standing in front of the doors to the Great Hall. Instead of opemning them however he went and leaned against the wall his brow furrowed in thought. This is how Albus Dumbledore found him just five minutes later while making his own journey to breakfast. The older wizard stopped and then smiled slightly after briefly using Legilimency on the younger wizard. After several failed attempts to get his attention, Dumbledore moved to stand right in front of Severus.

"Morning Severus."

Startled Severus quicly looked up into the smiling eyes of the Headmaster.

"Dumbledore," Severus said and nodded his head in way of greeting.

"My boy have you gotten the chance to see this mornings _Daily Prophet_?"

Not waiting for an answer Albus continued to speak.

"It seems that we are finally able to sleep soundly at night what with the capture of the last remaining Death Eaters roaming about. A few Aurors, Harry I believe was among them, located them hiding out in a small town in London."

Eyes growing wide at the new information Severus gave a slight smile.

"Excuse me Albus but it would seem that I have forgotten something very important in my chambers."

Eyes twinkling madly Albus went to join the others for breakfast and warn Minerva of upcoming recent events so the woman did not die from shock.

About ten minutes had passed since Severus had rushed back down to the dungeons and Minerva was at the edge of her seat waiting for him to return. As if on cue the massive doors flew open and in came a very happy looking Snape to the surprise of many students. Not even noticing the looks from students and faculty he was receiving for his eyes were solely trained upon those of the Charms Professor while he made his way up to the Head table. As he got closer he could see the confused look in her eyes as he went around and came to a stop where she was sitting. He pulled her chair out so she was now sitting at and angle then he dropped to one knee and took out a black velvet box.

Clearing his throat Severus began speaking.

"In light of recent events within our world I am no longer bound to hide how deep my affections for you run," clearing his throat again Severus opened up the small box to reveal a beautiful platinum banded Sapphire ring surrounded by small Diamonds. "Hermione Granger would you do me the great honor of becoming my best friend, my lover, my other half, my wife?"

A giant hush fell over everyone in the Great Hall as they looked on to see the horrid Potions Master on bended knee in front of their beloved Charms Professor declaring his love. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath waiting for an answer.

Hermione looked into the eyes of Severus and saw his deep love burning in their depths. Giving out a strangled cry she nodded her head vigorously as a 'yes' because she was struck speechless at his sudden display. Tears fell hard and she smiled even wider as Severus gently took the ring and placed on her finger. Taking a moment to look at the ring she cried even harder and then threw herself into his arms causing them to fall backwards to the hard stone floor. Kissing passionately neither of them were aware of the cheers and hoots erupting all around them. Pulling up Hermione smiled down upon Severus.

"Gods, how I love you Severus!"

Happily ignoring everyone Hermione Granger thoroughly snogged Severus Snape senseless in the Great Hall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Well??? Love it? Hate it? Please leave feedback! I'm pretty nervous about my first fanfic although it was ust a oneshot piece.


End file.
